Drunk people tell the truth ?
by Nemisses
Summary: While 'undercover' Ziva has to much to drink. The shocking truth about her time in Somalie comes out.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk people tell the truth ?**

**Chapter 1**

"Dinozzo"

"Yes, boss"

"take her home"

"will do boss"

Tony walked up to Ziva who was staring at her feet. She had been on a 'date' in order to keep the suspect busy. In order to do so she had drank a little too much. Tony chuckled, well to be fair she drank a lot. She was so drunk. He had never seen her like this.

"Let's go Ziva, I'll take you home"

Ziva didn't respond but sank down to her feet and started to take her shoes of. She giggled a little.

"Don't take you shoes off Zee, you'll hurt your feet"

She giggled some more.

"My feet hurt" She was slurring. Tony could barely understand her.

"Why, it's not like you have never worn high heels before"

"Nope, but not since they were smashed to pieces by Saleem"

Gibbs, Tony and McGee looked at Ziva. This was the first time she ever mentioned his name. Ok, she was drunk while doing so but never the less it was the first piece of information she had given them.

"Do you know how painful and weird it is to walk and stand on broken feet, not broken ankles cause" Ziva put up her index finger. "you cannot walk on broken ankles but broken feet yes, although very painful you can walk on them and that ends the lesson on human anatomy for today" She started giggling again.

Ziva tried to get up but failed. She hiccupped.

" Oeps, sorry……"

Gibbs decided he had enough and lifted her up in one gentle swoop.

"We'll take you home Ziver and then you can sleep it off"

"Don't wanna go to sleep, he'll be there"

Ziva's head started to get heavy. She thought about it, could a human head get to heavy for one person to carry. So the best way to deal with a heavy head was to put it somewhere. Ahhh, problem solved. She smiled at her own reasoning.

Gibbs didn't understand, what was she saying. She spoke more and more with a blur.

"Who is there"  
"Aziz..did you know he had a very bad breath. I think he ate a lot very spicy food"

Ziva all of a sudden had developed a great interest in Gibbs shirt at specially his buttons.

"Aziz"

"Yeah….Aziz…he was to one who always came into my cell when everyone else was gone. He didn't want the other's to know that he was …well you know doing it with me"

She hiccupped again. Gibbs didn't say anything anymore but McGee could swear he heard his teeth grinding in anger.

"The first time he came I gave him a shiner, that was nice" Ziva smiled at the memory. "He didn't expected it but I gave him one ….SMACK…right on his nose. Aziz didn't like that, so he broke my fingers" Ziva stretched her fingers. "still hurts in the morning" she mumbled.

Her head was now against Gibbs' shoulder while he brought her to Tony's car who was just parked down the street.

"but Saleem found out what I had done and wanted to punish me some more so he got a piece of wood and after that I don't remember much I blacked out from the pain"

**TBC…**

I have to go to work right now that's why it's short. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thank you all so much for your review and your story alerts. I was over the moon with the response. This story has been on my mind for a long time. Let's face it Ziva is not going to tell us anything about Africa the only way we are going to hear something is when she gets drunk or when it cannot possibly be avoided. Sorry for the language barrier but that's something you have got to live with since I am not English. Anyway enjoy…..

**Drunk people tell the truth**

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs had put Ziva into Tony's car and ordered him to take her home.

Tony remained silent while Gibbs was busy putting Ziva into the car. She was almost asleep but kept mumbling something every now and then.

Gibbs turned to face Tony.

"can you handle it"

"Sure, I'll be fine, she is not that heavy."

"I don't mean that DiNozzo and you know it"

"what…………..what do you want me to say. I don't know Boss, I don't know, OK."

Tony put his hand through his hair.

" I just don't know. I kinda hell…we all knew but to actually hear her say those things."

Gibbs nodded, he understood. He just wished he could have made Saleem suffer some more instead of putting him out of his misery with one kill shot.

"just take her home and don't press the issue, if she talks let her, if she doesn't then that's ok too"

Tony got in the car and started driving when he all of a sudden felt a small gentle hand on his face.

"couldn't live without me, did you now Tony" She said.

Tony turned bright red. Out of all the things she could have said, done or whatever she had to pick that. Her hand dropped.

"I imagined you there. I had entire conversations with you about movies." She giggled.

Tony smiled, a drunk Ziva was nice. She wasn't a bad drunk but a good one, a gentle one.

"I stopped talking to you after a while, didn't seem to matter anymore, nothing did. I just wanted it to be over"

Tony looked at Ziva, she staring out of the window with eyes that were empty, like they had been when they rescued her last year.

Tony pulled over into the parking lot near Ziva's apartment. He walked over and opened the car door, she wasn't moving. He gently lifted her out of the car and didn't bother locking it. She was more important right now. He fumbled with her keys that he had gotten out of her purse earlier in the restaurant.

He put her down on the sofa ran back to his car and locked it, when he got back he noticed Ziva wasn't on the sofa anymore. He all of sudden heard the all too familiar sounds coming from the bathroom. He went over and pulled her hair out of her face.

After a while she was done and sank next to the toilet. Tony gave some water to rinse her mouth with.

"that sucked"

"Come on, I'll take you to bed"

He started to lift her up again so he could take her to her bed.

"Wauw, are we going to make love, oh I forgot Anthony DiNozzo doesn't make love to a woman, he only has sex, better yet One night Stands and then leaves in the morning before she wakes up but that's not going to happen, cause" Ziva seemed to have lost her train of thoughts but after a while she finished her sentence "cause according to Director Vance I am damaged goods"

She looked at him "Do you think you can fix me"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. He didn't move a muscle. She was so going to get it in the morning. Her remarks about the sex had hurt him but he forgave her, she was drunk after all and actually telling the truth to be honest. He did have commitment issues. The longest time he has been with a woman was Jeanne and that was a undercover operation. Ziva was the only other woman, besides his mother who knew him better then he knew himself.

She hiccupped. "Oh, I don't want to rain on your street but you suck at kissing Anthony DiNozzo the second or was it the third"

He smiled "rain on your parade, ziva rain on your parade". He kissed her forehead.

"Exactly that's what I said" Her head sank on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Tony entered her bedroom and put her in bed. He took her shoes of but decided against undressing her. He did want to live to see another day.

He went to the window in order to close the curtains but found out that they were missing.

"You don't have any curtains"

Tony was dumbstruck, no curtains. Why would she sleep without curtains. No wonder she came to work early, she would wake up the moment the sun would hit this window.

Ziva lifted her head.

"I threw them away" She said it like that one sentence explained everything. Tony made a mental note to ask her about it cause right now she was out like a light.

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

Well again I must say thank you to all who took time to write a review. Awesome…

Someone mentioned to me that Ziva would not react the way that she did in my story, well we don't know that cause I don't think I have ever seen her drunk. She is in control all the time and secondly it's my story so I get to do whatever I want with it, but never the less I do like those kind of 'criticism' my mother always told me you can say anything just as long as your are respectful en polite. So keep them coming.

**Drunk people tell the truth ?**

**Chapter 3**

Oh, god her head. It was about to explode. She woke up at the first crack of dawn, sunlight hitting her face. She grabbed her head afraid that if she let go it would explode. Her mouth was like sandpaper. Slowly, very slowly she got to a sitting position and turned her head around so she could see her nightstand. On it were a glass of water and some advil which she eagerly took. Didn't help much but he just for good measure. A shower would be nice. She got up and carefully made her way to the bathroom when all of sudden the door to her bedroom was thrown open and a very cheery Tony peered through.

"Good morning, my little sunshine"

"must you talk so loud"

Ziva couldn't believe her own voice it was very hoarse, it didn't sound like hers at all.

Tony's eyebrows went up a view notches. Wauw, that was one sexy morning after voice she had going.

"I am making breakfast, you want some eggs with the toast"

Tony felt great pleasure in seeing Ziva turn green. Payback, she shouldn't have been so painfully honest last night. True, she was right but it still had stung.

After about 20 minutes Ziva arrived in the kitchen feeling a little bit better but still when she sat down she put her head in her hands and gave a very big sigh.

"It has been a long, very long time since I was this drunk and I will never ever be this drunk ever again"

Tony chuckled. "I liked it. I saw a whole different Ziva"

Ziva looked up at Tony.

"What do you mean, did I say or do anything that was out of the ordinary"

"Nope, you were only brutally honest but what's with the curtain thing"

"curtain thing ?"

"yes, you don't have any curtains in your entire apartment and when I asked you about it you told me you had thrown them away. I didn't notice it until I went to sleep on your couch that you have none in your entire apartment, why……"

"none of your business" Ziva cut him off, got up and poured herself a large glass of water. Tony knew it was now or never.

"You also talked about Aziz"

Ziva turned as white as a sheet. The color drained from her face. Tony could see she tried to suppress the shaking of her hands.

"what about Aziz" She whispered.

"the guy that came to your cell when he thought no one was watching so he could have his way with you"

The glass slipped out of Ziva hand and fell to the ground in a million pieces.

"I told you that"

"Not just me, Gibbs and McGee as well" Tony hated it to be this cruel but better to tell her right here and now than to face Gibbs and McGee unknowingly.

That was it, she sank down to the floor and gave a primal roar that went through Tony's bones and straight through his heart.

He quickly kneeled beside her but before he could put his arms around her she shrieked away and put up her hands to let him know he should keep his distance.

"They took everything Tony …my dignity, my self-respect, my pride, my hope, everything…and now this. I cannot go back to NCIS. I don't want to see pity in their eyes. I want to be Agent Ziva David not the agent that came as damaged goods." She buried her head in her hands.  
"oh God. I cannot face them"

"Don't be so stupid" Tony yelled. "You came back with a vengeance, you showed them that you can overcome this from the moment you stepped back into NCIS headquarters. You are the strongest person I've come to know, it's not your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed for and you are certainly not going to see pity in our eyes, you will see pride cause you have come back to us"

After his own little private shouting match he once again sank next to her and gathered her up in his arms. This time she let him. They were quiet for a long time. Both of them not really knowing what to do or say next.

"My head still hurts" was the first sentence out of Ziva after a long time. "I think I need some more advil"

"There are some more in you medicine cabinet." Ziva looked at him. "you went through my medicine cabinet"

"yes, I had to in order to get you those advils that were sitting on your nightstand. You sure have a lot of medication. What's up with that"

Some are painkillers, some sleeping pills but I don't take them. At first I took a lot of antibiotics so I've got a lot of those but that is slowly being reduced. The doctors were afraid I would get infections from the wounds I sustained while being in captivity. It wasn't exactly the cleanest place on earth, you know"

"yes, I do know" Tony said.

Ziva looked up "yes of course you do know"

"So what's up with the curtains" Tony was dying to know.

"For almost 4 months I was kept in darkness, my cell had no windows and sometimes they would just leave the hood on in order to torture me some more. I couldn't remove it because they always tied my hands behind my back. I hated it not seeing the sun,moon or sky. I lost all track of time. Now when I have a……………………..nightmare……….and I wake up I either see the sun or the moon and I immediately know that I am safe, that I am free so I took all of the curtains away to feel safe and free. I know it's weird but it…"

"Stop making excuses, you are entitled to some weird stuff after what you've been through"

Tony got up, extended his hands and after a while she excepted and now they were standing face to face in her kitchen.

"let's go to work"

Ziva sniffled

"what now"

"I suggest you take a shower before we go in, you smell"

**TBC…**

**Maybe one more…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me a long time getting this posted, reason was work related. I had two presentations in one week and that took some time away from this. I also got stuck on a lot of things in this final chapter. One getting Gibbs and Ziva out of the elevator, don't ask. It took me longer that I thought, and It took me somewhere completely else but who cares this works to. Then I had trouble with the whole McGee thing, still am not completely satisfied but it will do. Anyway enjoy….

**Chapter 4**

**Drunk people tell the truth ?**

Tony could tell that Ziva was nervous. The closer they got to NCIS the quieter she became. He gave her a encouraging nudge just before they stepped out the elevator. She was finding her inner strength. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and step out of the elevator. She could do this, just keep your head up high. Ziva kept saying that mantra inside her head.

Ah, hell who was she kidding. She was frightened. How could she face McGee, Ducky, Abby but most of all Gibbs. Yes, she knew the drill, it wasn't her fault, she could have done nothing to prevent. It had been all about controlling her, it was never about the sex. They had used it to break her and in the end they had succeeded. The therapist she was seeing had told her numerous times and in her head she knew it was the truth but still she could not bear the thought of Gibbs seeing her as a victim, she just couldn't. She just wanted everything to be normal again. She wanted to be Special Agent Ziva David not Ziva the torture victim.

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen and took their seats. Ziva couldn't bear to look at McGee or Gibbs, she just pretended to be hard at work. So far so good she thought.

"David, gear up. You're with me"

Gibbs walked to the elevator. Ziva swallowed hard trying to get that big lump out of her throat. Ziva and Gibbs stood at opposites ends of the elevator. Neither of them spoke. This was torture in itself and she had enough of it. Ziva flipped the switch.

"About last night.." She looked at her shoes.

"What about last night, David" Gibbs looked at her.

" I wanted to apologize for my behavior and for the fact that I drank too much while doing my job. I also wanted to apologize for whatever I said or did while intoxicated"

Gibbs moved towards her so fast she didn't even have time to react. He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"Remember my rule, don't apologize it's a sign of weakness, but in your case I don't even want you to think about the fact that you have to apologize about what happened. Ziva, don't ever do that. What ever happened there, when you are ready to talk I'll be here. You decide when, where or what you want to talk about. Got that"

Ziva stared at her boss. She nodded.

Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator came to live again but not for long. Ziva once again flipped the switch.

"They broke me. They used Aziz as a tool, he didn't mind raping the Jew so they let him do whatever he wanted. The others …" She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. " I knew it would come to that eventually but when it did I still wasn't ready for it. The physical pain I could handle but to have him do those things to me over and over again was too much so I in the end I talked. I broke."

There was deafening silence in the elevator. Gibbs didn't speak for a long time but when he did he surprised Ziva.

"Can I touch you"

She nodded. His arms came around her had he gave her a hug and he held on to her when she broke once again. She cried until she had nothing left inside of her. She cried for all that had happened, the loss of her mother, sister and brother. The torture she endured while in captivity but most of all the loss of her homeland, the fact that she could never again set foot on Israeli soil as long as her father was alive. Never being able to visit Tali's grave again or her mothers.

After what seemed like ages she stopped crying simply because she had nothing left. Gibbs still held her. He stroked her hair like a father would have done if this was his biological daughter. He knew she needed it.

It took a while to get her act back together but when they leave the elevator no one notices a slightly disheveled former Mossad Assassin with red rimmed eyes.

In the afternoon when they come back she's back in full force like nothing happened. McGee however is not, he doesn't know how to act around her, doesn't know what to say. He is at a loss, he feels he should say something about what was said last night, shouldn't he. The rest of the afternoon McGee stumbles around Ziva. He is overly protective of her, brings her jasmine tea with just a little bit of honey in it. Opens doors for her, constantly asks her if she needs anything. He is basically doing everything to make her work life just that little bit easier because he doesn't know how to act normal around her anymore and it driving Ziva insane.

When McGee heads for the men's room Tony gave Ziva a big wink and followed McGee into the bathroom.

"What are you doing"

"What am I doing, I am in the toilet, what do you think I am going to do"

" Ziva"

"Oh"

"Oh, what. Can't you see you are hurting her more with the way you are acting around her right now. She doesn't what you to see her as a victim."

Tony could tell he was hurting McGee right now with his angry words.

"He, McGee just treat her the way you've always have done. Nice and polite but always ready to run when she gets to close, cause she still frightens you"

"I don't know if I can do that. All I can think about is what she said last night and it makes me wish we had .…KILLED THAT SON OF BITCH with our bare hands"

Tony was surprised that McGee was capable of such raw violent emotion but he understood. He had those similar feelings during last night when he watched Ziva sleep but somewhere during the night he decided that Ziva didn't need that kind of behavior.

Tony grabbed McGee´s shoulder.

"I understand, but that is not what she needs right now OK. So pull yourself together and be the McGee you always are."

"Alright, I try"

Tony gave him a head slap. "No, you don't try you just do it or I'll have Abby leave no forensic evidence when I am done with you"

"Stop hitting me"

"I'll hit you whenever I want and where ever I want"

Tony gave McGee another slap on the head. McGee hit back and before the boys knew it they were in all out fight. McGee grabbed Tony' s tie and tried to get the upper hand but he couldn't since Tony was holding on to his nose like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden both men were dragged out of the men's room by the ears.

Tony and McGee looked up and saw Gibbs and Ziva standing there. Tony and McGee were rubbing their ears trying to make the dull ache go away.

"What is going on" Ziva demanded to know, last night had been a disaster but if they were fighting because of her that was even worse.

"well, you see I was trying to get McGee to accept Abby's invitation to BrainMatter, but as usual he has some lame excuse. He is going to write Deep Six novel number 3. So on Abby's behave I talked him out of it and now he is going with her to the concert tonight. Here you go McNoBrainer, the tickets to tonight's concert"

McGee was not saying anything. He accepted to the tickets without protest.

"I am…well..huh …I'll go get Abby"

McGee left the rest of the team in a hurry. They heard him mutter something along the lines of getting earplugs before leaving for the concert.

Gibbs turned to face Ziva.

"McGee needs some time, he doesn't know how to handle an Ziva who is so brutally honest with her emotions like you were last night. He needs an Ziva who threatens him with a paperclip or tries to kill him with a straw. Give him time." With those words Gibbs left to two standing in the bullpen.

Ziva smiled. "You got him to a concert with Abby"

Tony smiled "Yup, it was either him or us. So you owe me a movie night which I'll collect straight away. My place tonight, bring food"

"Tony, do you think it's a good idea to try and kill McGee tomorrow. I would not want him to feel unsure around me"

Tony put his arm around her, smiled and said "That's my girl"

**The end…**

**AN **I just want to get this of my chest. I hate author's note as a chapter. Why the –bleep- can you people not tell a ' problem' in a previous chapter or in a just posted chapter. I get all excited when I see a new chapter of a story-line I really love reading only to find a view lines telling they will not write anymore if they don't get a x amount of reviews. Crap… Ok that's of my chest or whatever you say. As you can tell it was bugging me for a long time. I am not normally such a outspoken person but this.


End file.
